The Sweet Taste of Death: A Musical
by CrazyMage
Summary: This is a story about random things that go on in the Death Eater household. They all happen to breaking into song! REVIeW!
1. Draco and I

Ummm...TO all my author Alerts, yes, this is another fic involving music and song parodies. and no it's not just another repost of my last musical. WARNING: this does contain Mary Sues AND HBP spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the musical Wicked.

(Ariya is sitting in her bedroom when and owl comes into her room)

Ariya: THis is a different one, ohmy! it's a letter from...OMG!

_Dear, Ariya_

_IT has been brought to my attention that there are some Death Eaters living in America. I have invited you and your death Eater friends to 12 Grimmauld Place, the Death Eater headquarters, to become a first hand Death Eater and go on missions and all kinds of stuff_

_Voldie_

Ariya: Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood. This Dark Mark I've tried to suppress or hide is a talent that could... Help me meet the Malfoys. If I make good. So I'll make...good.

When I meet the Malfoys. Once I prove my worth. When I meet the Malfoys what I've waited for since..well since birth. And with all his pureblood wisdom, by my looks he won't be blinded! Do you think that Lucius is dumb! OR that Narcissa's so small-minded NO! He'll say to me I see who you truly are. A girl on whom I can rely. So that's how we'll begin. Draco and I.

Once I'm with the Malfoys. My whole life will change. cuz once your with the Malfoys no one thinks you're strange. No father is not pround of you. No sister acts ashamed. And everyone has to love you when by the Malfoys you're acclaimed. And this gift or this curse, I have inside. Maybe at last I'll know why. When we are hand in hand, Draco and I.

And one day he'll say to me, "Ariya, a girl who is so superior shouldn't a girl who's so good inside have a matching exterior and since those to an absurd degree seem fixated on your vertegris Ariya is wearing all green at this moment WOuld it be alright by you, if I degreenify you.."

and though of course that's not important to me "ALRIGHT WHY NOT!" I'll reply oh what a pair we'll be, Draco and I.What a pair we'll be, Draco and I.

Unlimited my future is, Unlimited, and I just had a vision almost like a prophecy, I know, It sounds truly crazy, and true the vision's hazy. But I swear someday there'll be. A celebration with all the Death Eaters that's all to do with me...

And I'll stand next to Draco. Feeling things I've never felt. and though I'd never show it. I'd be so happy I could.. MELT! And so it will be for the rest of my life and I'll want nothing else till I die. Held in such high esteem, when Narcissa sees me she will scream, for Voldemort's favorite team... Draco and IIIIIIIIIIIIII!


	2. Good Morning Voldemort

Guess who's back back again... You must be wondering "WHEN IS SHE GOING TO UPDATE AGAIN SHE'S SUCH A SLACKER!" Well I am VERY VERY busy. I will give you my basic life schedule: Monday: Actor's Guild meeting till 3:30 Voice lessons till 6:30

Tuesday: Les Miserables rehearsals till 5.

Wednesday: Guitar Lessons at 4:30

Thursday: Les Miserables rehearsalstill 5 oh and piano lessons

Friday: nothing

and on top of that homework and LOTS OF IT! I hate American Studies so much. First off it is unbearably hard. we have random quizzes on the counties of New Hampshire and we have too fill out maps and our guides have these huge green lines and the lines are so blinding and of no importance that you can't see what you're supposed to see. and on top of that There's this evil spawn of Satan named Marc in the class and since me and my friend were the only one to ever talk to him he thinks we're his friends even though we've clearly stated "NOBODY LIKES YOU GO AWAY" and the other day he TOLD on me. what are we 6 years old? I haven't been "told on" since maybe 3rd grade!" I have said before that violence is not the answer but I want to punch this kid so badly. He told on me because I took my friends perfume spray and went to him "I feel pretty spray oh so pretty spray I feel pretty spray and witty spray and GAY! spray well enough of my ranting.

EmmaHermione1fan: yay Blueness! U seems to be the only one who ever reviews.

It has been brought to my attention that people I know in real life have not been reviewing.

To all my regulars: this is what you would call a "repost" but it goes with the plot. It was actully the opening number but then I decided to put in a prolouge.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would you be reading this?

(The Setting is a bedroom were Voldemort, Lucius and Snape are all sleeping)

(Voldemort wakes up

Voldemort: uh oh oh woke up today feeling the way I always do. Uh oh oh Hungry for something that I can't eat and I hear the beat, The rhythym in town of bodies dropping down, It's like a message from high above, uh oh oh making me cause havoc on the streets all the time

Snape and Lucius: Good Morning Voldemort! Everydays like an open door! Every night is a fantasy! Every sounds like a symphony! Good morning Voldemort. When a mudblood takes to the floor the last thing that they'll ever see! Is Voldemort and me.

Lucius: uh oh oh Look at my hair. What do' can compare with mine today?

Snape: uh oh oh I got my wand and potions I'm ready to go.

Voldemort: The Death Eaters in the street, grovel at my feet they all say "Voldie, its up to you! No oh oh one can hold me back cuz today Harry Potter will die!

Lucius and Snape: Good Morning Voldemort! points to Bellatrix There's the flasher that lives next door. points to Wormtail Theres the bum on his barrooms stool. The wish me luck on my way to work. Good morning Voldemort! When a mudblood takes to the floor, the last thing that they'll ever see Voldemort and me.

Lucius: I know every step

Snape: I know every spell

Voldemort: I know that I will live very long. I see all the muggles holding theres heads saying "Harry please save us before we drop dead..." I won't oh give them a chance! Even I start to dance on their bodies. oh oh oh something inisde me makes me move, when I hear the screams. Dumbledore tells me no! but my heart tells me GO! It's like a drummer inside my heart. oh oh oh don't make me die to the nerd with a scar!

Lucius and Snape: I love you Voldemort! Every day's like an opendoor, Every night is a fantasy. Every sounds like a symphony. kneel down and I promise Voldemort. That when a mudblood takes to the floor the last thing that they'll ever see...

Snape: Gonna wake up an seee...

Lucius: VOLDEMORT! and me!

Snape: Voldemort and ME!

Both: Voldemort AND ME! (start fighting)

(Bellatrix walks in)

Lucius: Bella, it's not what you think, I swear!

Bellatrix: Really Lucius, then what is it? And why are you not in jail?

Lucius: I can't tell you but please, don't tell Narcissa.


	3. Foolish Games

What's this? IT's a Monday night and Ariya has nothing to do? There must be SOMETHING! Oh wait, I could write that essay for American Studies but maybe I shouldn't, I got two weeks. Well after a short hiatus The Sweet Taste of Death will get another update. You must understand that unlike most fanfic authors I have a life, or lack there of, and have many engagements I must go to. You caught me in rare form on this Monday evening because my voice lessons have been reschedueled, and I have nothing to read.

Oh ! I almost forgot REVIEWS!

Emmahermion1fan: hello again. Thank you gor being the only reviewer...twice...

IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION AGAIN THAT PEOPLE I KNOW HAVE BEEN READING MY STORIES AND gasp NOT REVIEWING! If you don't think you're one of these people then you should think if you know anyone who's Earth Name is Louise, has reddish blonde hair, is in love with Draco Malfoy, is often seen wearing a Slytherin shirt, was guiltily caught reading a Yugioh comic, and writes this fic in a large black notebook, then you know me and should review. I f you don't then... I will pay James lots of money to do the Numa Numa dance for you.

Disclamer: I don't own the Black sisters, but they remind me of Jessica and Ashlee Simpson. I also down own the melody of the song they are going to sing but I DO own most of the newly written words to it!

(Bellatrix meets Narcissa)

Bellatrix: Cissy, I need to tell you something!

Narcissa: Pansy got pregnant? (everyone who read this part was disturbed)

Bellatrix: NO! I swear, I saw Lucius, Snape, and the Dark Lord in bed together.

Narcissa: Bella, I know you and Lucius never really got along especially since he messed up the whole Prophecy thing, but you need to understand. I love him and you can never tear us apart.

Bellatrix: I'm telling the truth!

Narcissa: What gives you the idea that Lucius would sleep with the Dark Lord. He hates everyone especially Lucius.

Bella: Well he took his shirt off, stood next to Snape.

Narcissa: they were always crazy like that.

Bella; Voldemort was in the bedroom. Never thought he was like that, but it was just ( makes grossed out noises)

Narcissa: You were always the creative one with a sharp mind and careless flair, you weren't fashionably sensitive

Bellatrix: I was too cool to care. And I stood in the door way. There was nothing to say, except "Bella, this isn't what it looks like!" And incase you've failed to notice. Incase you've failed to see, this is your sister pleading before you. CIssy listen to me...

Narcissa: these foolish games are tearing me apart. And your, thoughtless words, are breaking, my heart,

Bella: You're breaking my heart. You didn't see him this morning. Serenading to Snape. And talking dirty, to Voldie.

Narcissa: Where was Lockhart? Why didn't they shoot you.

Bella; Snape was a mental scar.

Narcissa: Why do you speak of our loved ones, as though they were the spawn of Marc?

Bella; You teached me an honest thing. hate is not a daring thing, Cissy please, Cissy why won't you listen to me. He hid his soiled hands. Behind my back. Cissy, where along the line, did I get off of track with you.

Narcissa: Excuse me? i think I've mistaken you for, somebody else. Somebody who gave a damn. Somebody more like myself.

Bella; And these foolish games are tearing me apart. And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.

Narcissa: You're breaking my heart...

Bella: he took his shirt off stood next to Snape.

Narcissa: They were always crazy like that...

Bella: Alright I give up. , you remember what today is right?

Narcissa: Of course! The new recruits from America are coming!


End file.
